Ronronea para mí
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Una simple propuesta puede convertirse en algo grande


**Holis! Volví uwu pero con un fic de K-ON! **

**Y por fin llegué con este one shot zuculemto que se me ocurrió mientras salía del closet nwn **

**Chicas: ¡Ooooh, FanRubius Senpai! ¿Eres gay? :'D **

**¿Qué? No ._. yo me refería a que acababa de vovler de mi viaje a Narnia nwn estuvo bien shido :v**

* * *

El ensayo en el salón del Club de Música Ligera acabo sin percances. Salvo el hecho de que la guitarrista y vocalista principal se hallo flojeando la mayor parte del ensayo y era regañada por la Neko de pelo oscuro.

Pero eso era muy común, por lo menos destacaban como artistas.

Por fin las chicas acabaron su exhaustivo entrenamiento y decretaron por finalizado el horario del club. Mio y Ritsu se fueron a casa juntas, y Mugi dijo que quería probar una experiencia nueva yendo en un metro, mientras que Azusa y Yui se quedaron para alimentar a Ton chan

\- Muy bien, Ton chan. Hora de comer- murmuro la castaña para la mascota del club y a continuación, le dio el alimento que le correspondía a la tortuga.

\- Muy bien, será mejor irnos- dijo Azusa y levanto del suelo la funda de Mutan y antes de ponérsela al hombro, noto la mirada de Yui sobre ella - ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió al notar la mirada rara de Yui

\- Nada Azu nyan, pero me gustaría saber...- y con un tono sugestivo, la Hirasawa se aproximo hacia la menor -¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?- y la mayor tomo la cintura de Azusa, sonrojando a la Neko de vergüenza. Puesto a que sabía a qué se debía ese tono de voz y esas acciones, ya veía venir algo realmente grande

\- Y-Yui Senpai... a-aquí no, por favor- susurro suplicante, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por Yui. Y la pequeña Neko sintió la húmeda lengua de Yui pasar sobre su cuello, para luego besarlo

\- Oh vamos, Azu nyan... yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo la guitarrista con unas visibles de hacerle cosas indecentes a la menor al frente.

\- Yui Senpai... e-estamos en la escuela, d-deje de hacer eso- susurro la Nakano, luchando contra sí misma por no ceder ante el placer que Yui Hirasawa le propinaba

\- ¿Y qué importa? Yo quiero a mi Azu nyan... necesito a mi Azu nyan ahora...- respondió la castaña y empujo a la menor sentándola sobre la banca

\- ¿¡Y-Yui Senpai!?- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero inmediatamente fue callada por la castaña con un fogoso beso en los labios, el cual no tardo en corresponder. Yui se separo lentamente de la Neko y dijo

\- No hare nada que no te guste, Azu nyan- y a continuación, Yui acostó a la Neko en la extensa banca, quedando ella sobre su kouhai - Así me gusta, ronronea para mí, Azu nyan- dijo la Hirasawa, manteniendo su voz sugestiva. Azusa trago en seco, sabía bien a qué se refería, podía ver las indecentes intensiones de Yui reflejados en sus orbes café

\- S-sí Senpai, h-hazme tuya...- suspiro derrotada, y Yui sonrió victoriosa. Amaba ganar, y más si su trofeo era la mismísima Azusa en bandeja de plata.

\- De acuerdo, si mi Azu nyan así lo desea...- Yui se dirigió al cuello de la menor, su objetivo principal era dejarle su huella en un sitio visible donde todos pudieran ver que Azusa Nakano ya tenía a alguien con quien satisfacerse sexualmente. Succiono ese blanquecino cuello con profundidad, luego lamio la zona y esparció varios besos en el cuello de su Azu nyan...

Mientras que Azusa sonrojada, gemía el nombre de su depredadora con verdadero placer.

\- Y-Yui Sen...pai- suspiro la pequeña complacida por la atención que le daba Yui.

La Hirasawa sonrió, y con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la niña de coletas, con maestría, como si estuviese tocando a Gitah.

La Hirasawa se detuvo en los senos de Azusa, los pezones de la morocha translucían de su camisa blanca, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo y sus jadeos denotaban lo excitada que estaba

\- Azu nyan, te ves preciosa- dijo Yui al mismo tiempo que le sonreía dulcemente a su amante. Azusa desvío su mirada avergonzada de las cosas que decía la mayor - además, sabes delicioso- y lo siguiente que hizo fue atacar los labios de la Nakano.

Azusa correspondió el beso, y mágicamente se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas por ver quién era superior, sin embargo, Azusa se dejaba llevar por su Tachi sin importarle ser la pasiva.

Yui desabotono la camisa de Azusa y se encontró cara a cara con los pequeños senos de Azusa, la castaña se relamió los labios con un visible apetito. Y sin mediar palabras, corrió el sostén blanco, y se quedo muda al ver los pechos desnudos de la morocha, e inmediatamente delineo con su dedo el pezón izquierdo

\- ¡Aaaah!- gimió Azusa y Yui rio suavemente

\- ¿Te gusta eso, Azu nyan?- inquirió la mayor

\- Me... encanta...- suspiro la Nakano

\- ¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?- volvió a preguntar la Hirasawa sin detener su accionar sobre el pezón ya erecto de Azusa

\- Si... por favor, tócame... Yui Senpai- y dicho y hecho, Yui lamio el pezón de Azusa, lo succiono y tironeo de el suavemente. Lo atrapo con sus dientes y volvió a chupar más profundo, succiono el pezón a fondo, dándole mayor placer a Azusa

\- Jejeje, sabes delicioso, Azu nyan...- y Yui posiciono su mano en la entrepierna de su Neko, y presiono suavemente sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo su intimidad mojada

\- Aaaah, Y-Yui Sen... pai- gimió la morocha

\- Azu... nyan- Yui dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja de Azusa y lo lamio y mordió, chupo el lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió tenuemente. Mientras que por supuesto, Azusa gemía...

\- Ghn, Y-Yui Senpai-

Y de repente, Yui detuvo sus caricias...

La puerta del club se abrió abruptamente, denotando una figura femenina de cabello castaño anaranjado, ojos miel y uniforme de Sakuragaoka.

\- ¿Hum? Puedo jurar que oí algo...- murmuro la castaña; quien sin saberlo fue escuchada por Yui y Azusa, quienes se habían escondido en el cuarto destinado a los objetos antiguos del club.

La respiración de ambas era entre cortada, sus latidos tamborileaban en sus oídos y su pieles se erizo del susto

\- Ricchan...- murmuro Yui en voz baja, cerciorándose que la líder de Houkago Tea Time no las escucharan.

Y notaron por el ojo de la cerradura los movimientos de Ritsu, quien rondaba por el club buscando quien sabe qué.

Y finalmente se detuvo frente a la pecera de Ton chan

\- Al parecer si te alimentaron...- murmuro.

Yui tomo la cintura de Azusa y la atrajo hacia ella, aun no estaba satisfecha. Pues la intromisión de Ritsu había arruinado su calentura. Y con su cuerpo excitado, presiono su entrepierna contra el muslo de la menor. Y de ella forma comenzó a presionarla, buscando de manera desesperada quitarse esas ganas de violar a Azusa frente a Ritsu.

La menor ahogo un gemido en su mano, se había cubierto la boca pues ya entendió que la bestia sexual en Yui no tenia limites.

Yui lamio el cuello de Azusa, y tomo entre sus manos los pechos desnudos de la Nakano. Los presiono. Los acaricio y pellizco suavemente.

Por fortuna Ritsu no había notado la presencia de Yui y Azusa en la escuela, esto se debió a que Yui escondió sus guitarras en el mismo cuarto donde se encontraban en este mismo instante.

Y finalmente, Ritsu se retiro del club. Dejando a ambas adolescentes hormonales a solas, como lo estaban originalmente.

Ya por fin se dieron cuenta que Ritsu no volvería, Azusa hablo

\- Sera mejor irnos, Yui Senpai. No queremos levantar sospechas- mientras que la Nakano se acomodaba sus ropajes, era observada por Yui

\- Tienes razón, Azu nyan- y a continuación le sonrió con ternura. Como siempre lo hacía - Pero antes, quiero hacer una cosa- y a continuación, abrazo a Azusa de la cintura, y le beso sus labios suavemente, sin que sus labios batallen. Solo era un beso en la que ambas movían sus labios suavemente, disfrutando el lento contacto que ejercían.

Por fin se separaron, Azusa le sonrió a su amante con la misma ternura y finalmente se fueron a casa de Yui.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de la mayor, subieron las escaleras y finalmente entraron a la extensa habitación de la hija mayor de los Hirasawa. Ambas dejaron sus guitarras apoyadas en la pared, y fue en un microsegundo que Azusa dejo escapar un gritito muy femenino.

Azusa sintió el fuerte agarre en una de sus nalgas, y gimió de sorpresa

\- Aw Azu nyan, tus pompis son muy suavecitas- y lo siguiente que la Hirasawa hizo fue ejercer presión sobre la nalga.

\- Yui Senpai, espere- y Azusa alejo la mano de Yui sobre su trasero - ¿Acaso se olvida que Ui puede venir?- y ante esa pregunta, Yui rio suavemente

\- Ui está con Nodoka, dudo que venga. Ya sabes, Nodoka y Ui tienen una linda química entre ellas- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa felina - ¿Mi Azu nyan está asustada?-

-Ghn, no quiero que seamos descubiertas- Azusa desvió la mirada de su senpai - ¿Que cree que hubiera pasado si Ritsu Senpai nos hubiese descubierto?-

-Hubiera creído todo menos desagrado, Azu nyan. Después de todo Ricchan es de nuestro bando- finalizo Yui con una confiada sonrisa. Azusa asintió

-Da igual, esto debe ser entre tú y yo- Yui abrazo a su Neko y le beso su mejilla cariñosamente

\- Mi Azu nyan es una ternura cuando esta celosa, te amo mi amor- y a continuación, beso sus labios con ternura. Paso su lengua delineando los labios de la menor, quien se hallaba indefensa ante su amante. Y Azusa, aprovechando la calentura de la situación, tomo el seno derecho de Yui y lo presiono suavemente, haciendo soltar un gemido en la Hirasawa.

Azusa sonrió complacida y desabotono la camisa de Yui.

La Hirasawa sintió las pequeñas manos de Azusa sobre sus pechos, y sonrió dentro del beso.

Ambas se separaron por la falta del aire, y antes de que la joven Nakano pudiese decir algo, Yui tomo del trasero a su Neko y la levanto, la menor enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yui

\- Te amo, Yui Senpai- dijo Azusa, y la nombrada le sonrió sonrojada

\- No hace falta que lo diga, pues ya sabes que amo a mi Azu nyan mucho, pero mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar- y antes de que Yui pudiese decir otra cosa, Azusa beso sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su Tachi.

Yui por supuesto acepto gustosa el beso y a cambio de eso dejo llevarse por la curiosidad de la lengua de Azu nyan en su boca - Mmm, te amo... te amo Azu nyan- ambas sonrieron en el beso. Puesto a lo que estaban haciendo no era sexo y nada más, ellas estaban haciendo el amor.

Yui se sentó en su cama, con Azusa aun agarrada a su cintura, se separaron del beso y Azusa fue quien se desvistió sola. De forma lenta, mientras observaba a su senpai de manera provocativa; incitando a que Yui se transformara nuevamente en un animal salvaje, una bestia.

Primero quito su corbata; la lanzo lejos y desabotono lentamente su camisa. Yui se relamía sus labios, su excitación era evidente pues sus bragas ya estaban humedecidas.

Azusa acabo con su camisa, revelando ese maldito sostén que impedía la vista a sus senos -esos eran pensamientos de Yui-.

Regresando a Yui esta vez intento darle una probadita a uno de los pechos de Azusa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera lamerlos, Azusa impuso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Yui.

Le sonrió victoriosa al mismo momento que negaba con la cabeza

\- Aun no, Senpai. Espere a la mejor parte- Yui asintió, pues confiaba en que la menor pondría más sabrosa la situación.

Finalmente, se quito lenta y tortuosamente el sostén, revelando esos pechos que incitaban a Yui a chuparlos y besarlos.

Y nuevamente, Yui intento acercarse a uno de los pezones, pero otra vez Azusa se lo impidió

\- Senpai, cálmese. Aguarde a la mejor parte- dijo entre risas, pues ciertamente era divertido ver la frustración sexual que sufría Yui

\- Azu nyaaaan, no seas mala- respondió Yui haciendo un mohín. Pero eso solo ocasiono más diversión para Azusa

\- Aguarda amor- le susurro al oído de la Hirasawa, para luego lamer cada parte de la oreja, chupando el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo ligeramente tenue.

Por fin, Azusa dirigió sus manos a los ropajes intactos de Yui, desanudo la corbata y la lanzo lejos si importarle donde caiga, y a continuación tomo el primer botón de la camisa de Yui, quien se hallaba impaciente por hacer suyo el cuerpo de su Neko. Azusa sonrió de manera demasiado sexy, y desabotono el primer botoncito.

Yui tragó toda la saliva contenida en su boca, y Azusa tomo el segundo botón de los cinco que poseía la camisa, le robo un beso a su amante castaña con el fin de bajarle un poco sus ganas de sexo. Lo consiguió, pero fueron pocos segundos.

Desabotono el botón, y se dirigió al tercero. Sin mediar palabras, lo desabotono, y ya con el cuarto veía como Yui tenía las intensiones de quitarse la ropa por sí misma. Sin embargo, Azusa no se lo permitiría nunca, y desabotono el penúltimo.

Y ya para el último la Hirasawa no resistía

\- Azu nyaaaan apúrate- dijo el Lobo Feroz Hirasawa. Azusa rio ante la reacción de su Senpai

\- "Pobre Senpai, si ella quiere sexo entonces, se lo daré"- pensó la menor y desabotono el último botoncito. Yui sonrió feliz, como si fuese un perrito moviendo su cola de felicidad - Senpai...- dijo la menor, y levanto su falda revelando sus húmedas bragas - ¿Podría hacerme ronronear para usted?- inquirió haciéndose la inocente. Característica de la cual carecía en estos momentos.

Y esas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Yui, quien asintió hambrienta por probar con sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de su Neko.

\- Claro que si, Azu nyan- y Yui tomo en trasero de Azusa con sus manos y se dio vuelta, quedando ella sobre su Neko. Se relamió sus labios, hambrienta y excitada.

Y lo primero que hizo fue besar ese par de labios rosados que tanto le hechizaban, atrapo el labio inferior de Azusa y lo tironeo levemente. Azusa gimió, exigiéndole a Yui que le tocara el cuerpo.

Cosa que la Hirasawa acepto sin chistar.

Yui se dirigió a los pechos de Azusa, y atrapo con sus dientes el pezón derecho, lo succiono y chupo.

Azusa estaba más que excitada, el hambre que se tenían entre ellas era palpable.

La temperatura de esa habitación ascendió colosalmente, y de la única forma en la que su calor corporal descendería era quitándose completamente la ropa.

Yui quito la falda de su Azu nyan, quedando en medias y bragas. Un platillo bastante apetecible

\- Azu nyan, te ves hermosa- murmuro co morbo, sin vergüenza de enseñarle a esa chica de coletas que tan hambrienta estaba. A continuación, Yui se quito su falda quedando con su sostén, camisa, bragas y medias.

Azusa abrió sus piernas, incitando a que Yui le masturbara su zona más íntima

\- Yui Senpai, ¿Usted es el Lobo Malo de HTT?- inquirió Azusa con su falsa tonada de inocencia.

Y esa pregunta de alguna extraña manera saco a flote ese animal salvaje que había en el interior de la inofensiva Yui Hirasawa

\- No soy un Lobo Malo con cualquiera, solo me transformo en él cuando estoy a solas con mi Azu nyan- respondió la Hirasawa, e inmediatamente fue besada por Azusa. Haciendo un beso fogoso y apasionado.

Y Azusa fue quien se separo primero del beso y dijo

\- Entonces,... conviértete en el Lobo Malo por mi- y sin esperar respuesta de la mayor, la Nakano ya había posicionado la mano de su senpai sobre sus bragas - Hazme tuya Senpai, pero se gentil... e-es mi primera vez- esto último lo dijo perdiendo un poco el coraje de antes, sin embargo, Yui asintió confiada.

Y a continuación, presiono las bragas de Azusa, chocando la tela contra el clítoris de la morocha

\- Aaaah, así senpai...- gimió la menor; mientras que al mismo tiempo su intimidad se mojaba aun más.

Yui gruñó un poco y con sus dos dedos subió su bajó en un vaivén excitante.

Azusa gimió aún más; pues el placer que sentía era inexplicable. Pero en cierta forma no quería explicarlo; pues no revelaría las sensaciones que Yui le hacía sentir a otra persona.

La Hirasawa deseosa por tener más contacto con la intimidad de su Azu nyan, le quitó sus bragas. Revelando así, ese tesoro el cual era partícipe en mucho de sus tantos sueños sexuales con la menor…

\- Azu nyan- habló la mayor, llamando la atención de la Nakano

\- ¿S-sí?- respondió apenada. Yui sonrió en su interior y dijo

\- ¿Podemos probar una cosa? Es algo que siempre quise experimentar- inquirió la mayor, y Azusa enarcó una ceja confundida. Pero la castaña inmediatamente se apresuró a proseguir –No te preocupes; el algo que lo disfrutarás mucho-

Azusa desvió la mirada, parecía meditarlo bien. Y luego asintió.

Yui sonrió complacida con esa respuesta.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su cama, y buscó en su armario algún objeto para ``divertirse´´.

La Hirasawa sacó del armario una caja, de apariencia algo pesada.

La apoyó en el piso, y la abrió, revelando su contenido. Azusa con curiosidad se asomó a ver lo que su amante sacaba de la caja, notando que allí había varias sojas, y otros artículos los cuales no podría estar segura qué eran.

\- ¿Te parece bien que lo intentemos?- inquirió la mayor mientras le presentaba su colección de ``juguetes´´. Unas grandes cantidades de cuerdas, un lindo collar negro de sumisión, un bozal y un pequeño Flogger fueron cosas que Yui sacaba de su caja. Azusa miraba impresionada las cosas que la Hirasawa sacaba de sus pertenencias, y fue recapitulando todas las actitudes ocultas que había descubierto de Yui.

Primero; el día en que confesaron sus sentimientos, Yui fue la primera en besar de forma distinta a la de un primer beso; pues en lugar de solo ser un roce de labios, la Hirasawa besó con necesidad, apetito… de manera apasionada, fogosa.

Segundo, el sexo. Yui se denotaba una persona torpe e inocente para todos, pero en la intimidad era un animal salvaje sediento de placer sexual.

Tercero; y más reciente… sus juguetes ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en su cuarto Yui Hirasawa guardara juguetes como los BDSM en su cuarto? ¡Imposible! Yui Hirasawa era demasiado infantil para jugar con juguetes de adulto…

Que equivocados estaban todos…

Sin embargo, lejos de desagradarle, a Azusa eso le encantaba. Pues sería la única que probaría el lado oscuro de Hirasawa Yui…

\- Me parece buena idea- terminó aceptando. Y para sorpresa de la Neko, a Yui se le iluminaron sus ojos con genuina felicidad, como cuando veía los postres que Mugi traía al club.

\- ¡Gracias, Azu nyan!- y volviendo a su faceta tierna, Yui abrazó a la menor con cariño, manifestando su agradecimiento.

Y sin que Azusa lo hubiese notado, Yui le había colocado el collar en su cuello.

\- ¿¡Pero qué!?- inquirió impresionada por la velocidad con la que Yui se manejaba. La mayor rió suavemente, complacida por la actitud confundida de Azusa.

\- Tranquila, no será nada que no disfrutes- dicho esto último, besó los labios de su pequeña amante, usó su lengua para intensificar la calentura del beso. Lo cual logró exitosamente –Hora de comenzar…- murmuró la castaña y tironeó levemente de la cadena del collar, atrayendo a Azusa hasta una silla, Yui la obligó sentarse. Azusa obedeció sumisa a lo que su Senpai le pedía.

Y sin mediar palabras, Yui ató los pies de Azusa en las patas de la silla con sus cuerdas, luego de eso, repitió el proceso pero esta vez ató las manos en el espaldar de la silla. Quedando indefensa ante lo que Yui pudiese hacerle…

\- Yui Senpai, ¿Q-qué significa esto?- inquirió preocupada la menor

\- Significa que la vamos a pasar bien entre nosotras- respondió Yui y lamió la intimidad de Azusa, haciéndola gemir. A continuación, metió un dedo en la zona ya estimulada, y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris con cuidado de no dañar a la menor.

Pero Azusa parecía disfrutarlo mucho más de lo que la Hirasawa pudiese notar

\- Ghn… Y-Yui Sen… pai- gimió la Nakano, indefensa, sumisa, consumida por el deseo que tenía en este momento de que Yui hiciese algo inesperado –Tócame más,… se lo suplico-

\- Está bien- aceptó la mayor y metió un segundo dedo -… si tú lo dices-

\- ¡Aaaah!- gimió la niña de coletas; echando su cabeza para atrás.

Yui continuó su labor, ahora lamió el clítoris de su amante, para luego introducir su lengua.

Completamente sumidas en el placer…

Ya para los pocos minutos que Yui se aburrió de succionar; se levantó del suelo y se quitó su ropa por completo. Desanudó las piernas de Azusa, incluyendo sus manos y la llevó a su cama

\- Es tiempo de hacer algo mejor- propuso la mayor de las dos, Azusa asintió creyendo totalmente que todo lo que harían ahora, sería verdaderamente excitante.

Yui tomó las piernas de Azusa, y sin perder más tiempo, unió sus intimidades. Ocasionando que ambas gimieran por el sorpresivo placer que estaban sintiendo.

\- Y-Yui Sen… pai, Yui Senpai…- gimió la morocha, y Yui comenzó a mover su intimidad en vaivén con el de Azusa.

Embistiendo placenteramente, ocasionando que ambas gimieran…

* * *

Finalmente, acabaron exhaustas. Yui y Azusa se acostaron a dormir, permaneciendo desnudas. Pero el calor corporal que compartían ambas fue lo suficiente para pasar una noche cómoda…

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron nuevamente en el Club de Música Ligera, y en medio de la ceremonia del té, Ritsu metió un tema algo… perturbador

\- Chicas,…- dijo la Tainaka hablándole específicamente a Azusa y Yui - ¿ustedes escucharon ese fantasma de ayer?-

\- ¿F-f-f-fantasma?- inquirió Mio con su característico temor a lo paranormal

\- Sí, un fantasma,… bueno, cuando vine a revisar si habían alimentado a Ton chan; escuché unos gemidos… y luego me fui porque me dio miedito- rió la castaña, pero Azusa se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada para que no lo notaran – Como sea,… ¡Oh, quizás sean los fantasmas de los percebes!-

\- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Mio con miedo y golpeó a Ritsu -¡Deja de asustarme!-

\- Ugh, ¿Por qué solo a mí?- se quejó la mayor sobándose la zona afectada…

Sin embargo, acabado ya el té, las chicas continuaron su práctica.

Dejando de lado el tema.

Ni Houkago Tea Time, ni Mugi se dieron cuenta que…

Dos de sus guitarristas eran amantes…


End file.
